Feeling Blue
by ThunderSpeak
Summary: Pinkie Pie has a problem that only Fluttershy can help her with. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash suffers from eating one cupcake too many.
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling Blue  
**by Thunderspeak

AN: This is my first pony fiction, so be gentle :)

Summary: Pinkie Pie has a problem that only Fluttershy can help her with. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash suffers the consequence of eating one cupcake too many.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pinkie Pie trotted through town and enjoyed the beautiful day. A gentle breeze tugged at her mane, and the sky was filled with clouds as the softest drizzle fell. Rainbow Dash had eaten too many cupcakes the night before and was suffering a bad case of the tummy pains. So today, Dash was down on the job. Most of the ponies were huddled inside, but not Pinkie.

Pinkie didn't mind the dreary days because she rather liked the color gray. Ever since Pinkie met Rarity, the posh pony's attention to color and detail rubbed off on her. Now, instead of being glum, Pinkie couldn't resist giggling on days like these. The vibrancy of her pink coat against the gray backdrop looked _superb, _as Rarity would say, and it was a nice contrast. Rarity would surely be wearing some bright and dazzling coat today if she dared go outside into the muddy roads.

"This is so fun!" chirped Pinkie Pie, trotting through some mud puddles.

Soon she approached a beautiful cottage, covered in foliage and nesting birds of all colors. She went up the wooden steps, nearly bursting with nervousness, and knocked on the door. Today was the day, and she was both nervous and thrilled. It was unlike Pinkie to be nervous, but this was a _life-changing _choice.

Fluttershy opened the door and cautiously peeked out.

"It's Pinkie! Hello!"

"Uh… hello Pinkie-Pie," said Fluttershy, "May I ask… what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? I'll tell you if you let me in."

Pinkie was smiling so dazzlingly that Fluttershy just couldn't refuse. She always had a soft-spot for the rambunctious pony, and denial simply wasn't an option. Pinkie's smiling face would haunt her for days, or decades. She wearily opened the door for her friend.

Pinkie rushed past Fluttershy into the living room, her face flushed and her heart beating faster than Rainbow Dash could ever fly. Now that Pinkie reached her destination, her nervousness increased tenfold! How could she ask Fluttershy? The yellow pony was so just so… innocent in matters like these. It'd be cruel. But she was the only one… no one else could take her place.

Pinkie turned to Fluttershy, a wavering smile on her face. This was it—this was the deciding moment.

"Fluttershy, I…"

The yellow pony looked at Pinkie, her big eyes filled with questions. She'd never seen Pinkie so indecisive. Her friend was clearly struggling. Fluttershy moved closer and nuzzled Pinkies shoulder in comfort.

"You can tell me anything Pinkie."

Pinkie gulped and nodded. "Well… I didn't want to ask you. Believe me; I would rather give up a hundred parties than this. But you see, I _have _to-"

"Pinkie, just tell me," said Fluttershy, smiling shyly.

"I… I lo-" began Pinkie, before she promptly burst into tears and collapsed into Fluttershy's arms.

Fluttershy tried to console Pinkie, but she was horrible in these loud and teary situations. She was fumbling for ideas, and murmured, "Oh no, Oh no," as she rushed around the living room, searching for some source of comfort for Pinkie.

Meanwhile, her pink friend was on the couch, lying on her back with her arm thrown over her eyes in a dramatic fashion as she wailed louder and louder. _'She's been spending too much time with Rarity,' _Fluttershy mused to herself.

Finding no source of comfort for Pinkie, Fluttershy gathered up all her courage and approached the frightening pony. She sat on the floor in front of Pinkie and quietly fidgeted.

Over a few minutes, the wailing died down to teary sniffles, and Fluttershy felt brave enough to speak.

"Please stop crying. It can't be that horrible… can it?"

Pinkie lifted her head and mumbled, "It's _more _than horrible. I'm a horrible person!"

"You started to tell me, that you lo…?"

"Guess," urged Pinkie, "I can't say it out loud."

Fluttershy swallowed nervously. She never liked guessing games like Pinkie did, especially in dark scary times like these. "Okay. You… locked? Is that it?"

"Nope."

"Um, you loaned money? Or I know! You lost something?"

At that, Pinkie burst into tears once more. She rolled over into the pillow, crying, "I did lose something!"

"You lost a-an object?"

"They are _way _more important than an object!"

Fluttershy gasped, "You lost someone? Who?" Her mind went to horrible possibilities; Rarity taken again by those diamond dogs or Rainbow Dash trapped beneath mountains of cupcakes.

"Yes, I did… and I love them so much. I can barely handle it Fluttershy," said Pinkie, staring intently into her eyes.

"Who did you lose?" the yellow pony breathed, suspense curling in her stomach.

"I—I lost-" sobbed Pinkie, too distraught to formulate a sentence. Fluttershy nuzzled Pinkie's shoulder and patiently waited for an answer.

So entwined with the current dilemma, the yellow mare did not notice the large shadow that passed her home. She did not notice the chuckles that reverberated through the forest, startling her animal friends into hiding.

It was then that catastrophe struck and Fluttershy was left without an answer.

* * *

Thank you for reading. This is kind of a test chapter, so please review and let me know if I should/should not continue :)

-Thunderspeak


	2. Chapter 2

**Feeling Blue  
**by Thunderspeak

Summary: Pinkie Pie has a problem that only Fluttershy can help her with. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash suffers the consequence of eating one cupcake too many.

* * *

Princess Celestia was most known and feared for one thing-her greatest pet peeve. She _hated _to be interrupted. Otherwise known for her calm disposition, when interrupted, the princess could feel her left eye twitch (it was always her left eye for some reason) and her teeth grinding together.

However, when reading one of Twilight's many letters, disruption was most welcome. She loved the young pony but her daily letters had gone far beyond the quota and the princess needed _some _free time.

It was a lucky chance that while reading one of the letters, Princess Celestia felt _it_, the disturbance in her great kingdom. She trotted to the window and scanned the lands for any obvious catastrophe… but there was nothing; no smoke, no galloping herds of buffalo, and no raining chocolate milk.

_'Hm, maybe I should go down to the kitchens and – FOCUS!" _thought Celestia, before dragging her attention back to the window. It _looked _like nothing was wrong, but the princess well knew that trouble could be brewing beneath the peaceful exterior.

She would investigate and find the criminal. But first, she needed to call for her sister, Luna. '_Yes, I will call for her, and together we can solve this problem and –'_

A small wisp of smoke floated in the air, and then her sister Luna appeared with an expression of utter disinterest.

"Sister, don't look too surprised. I felt it too."

"Ah, yes," said Celestia, trying to disguise her eye-twitch by faking an eye-itch, "Well then it is obvious we must investigate and find the source of this trouble, is it not?"

"Of course. It is our duty. And then we must expel it from these lands."

Celestia blinked. "Well Luna… I just don't think that is a good idea. We will give the job to our dear pony friends from Ponyville."

"Why?" sighed Luna, already knowing the answer.

"They must use the elements of harmony to learn the lesson of—of, uh well you see—"

"_Celestia-"_

"Yes?"

"You are being a ridiculous pony, and your laziness shames me."

"I'm sorry," said Celestia, looking at the floor. If any of her subjects were to see her now, at the mercy of her sister's sharp words, they'd lose all faith in her strength.

Seeing her sisters saddened expression, Luna rolled her eyes and said, "You want to partake in the drinking of chocolate milk with me?"

"Of course I do! Let's go now, sister," chirped Celestia, bouncing to the door in a rather Pinkie Pie fashion.

Luna followed close behind, worries of the _disturbance _left behind.

* * *

Rainbow Dash realized that of all the things in the world that she hated, from dressing up to losing a competition, she hated being cooped up the most. One of her biggest flaws, however, was her absence of impulse control. Pinkie Pie had given her a plate of cupcakes the night before, and Rainbow devoured the delicious treats until there was nothing left. It wasn't her fault; she did everything fast, from flying to eating.

And now, she was paying for it by being confined to bed, with nothing to look at but the depressingly dull ceiling. Twilight had transferred Rainbow to her library for medical inspection, and insisted on 24-hour lockdown and buckets of herbal remedy consumption. With every tick of the clock, Rainbow Dash twitched, as if the sound was personally offensive. More time in bed meant less time in the air where she belonged.

It was time to stop with the nonsense. Although bed rests were always dark times for Rainbow Dash, she wasn't one to throw herself a pity party. It just wasn't her style. If anyone would be throwing a party, it'd be Pinkie. The rambunctious pink pony would know how to make even that lame of a celebration… not lame.

Rainbow Dash, stuck in the monotonous cycle of her self-pity, was suddenly alerted by tremors in the floor of Twilight's library.

Not a shred of fear in her, she curiously thought, _'I should go check it out.'_

Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash encountered a glitch in her plan—her cupcake-filled stomach made it very difficult to move. She was a very curious creature though, so with a groan, she slowly rolled over.

Rainbow Dash slid off the bed onto the floor and grinned, while mentally cheering, '_Step one, complete.' _Now all she had to do was actually _walk_.

She took a few shaky steps before collapsing, her stomach clenching unpleasantly. _Ugh, I feel sick._

She spent the next couple minutes sliding on her belly towards the ominous staircase. It was a lucky coincidence that Twilight had recently shined the wooden floor, making it slippery enough for the rainbow pony's sliding. Rainbow Dash was _enormously _happy that no one was around to see the great flyer reduced to transportation via sliding.

Finally, Rainbow Dash reached the staircase and peeked down the spiraling steps. It was an intimidating sight, but she could still hear the thumping outside and feel its vibrations in the floor.

This was a matter that required investigation, and feeling rather like her idol Daring Do, she flapped her wings once, twice, and then tree times.

She lifted off the floor and lazily floated down the steps.

It was going smoothly until she neared the bottom, where her face turned a shade of green. Rainbow Dash could feel the cupcakes instigating revolt in her stomach.

'_Oh no, not now-' _Rainbow Dash thought with panic, but dear Celestia, it was happening—she then promptly threw up all over the clean floor and spiraled into a bookcase. She watched in silent horror as a dozen books fell through the air and into the puddle of puke.

'_It doesn't matter what's outside—Twilight is going to kill me!'_

Rainbow Dash groaned, and all her worries of the disturbance outside were forgotten. She had bigger issues to worry about now; her imminent death.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it :)

Anyways, please leave a review and feel free to criticize/make suggestions.

-thunderspeak


End file.
